The Moon
by Oilux
Summary: ChinaXReader: While staying at China's house, you decide to go and look at the full moon.


Reader insert, you and China!

Enjoy!~

* * *

><p>Ever so gently you sat down on the grass, pulling your knees to your chest. You were spending the night at China's house and you were outside in his garden watching the full moon. You had found a clearing in the bamboo a complete circle that had nothing blocking the view of the beautiful moon.<p>

Normally at this time you would be fast asleep, but it had always been a tradition for you on the first night of every full moon to go and watch it. You weren't sure when the tradition started or even why you kept doing it, but you had always loved the moon. It was captivating and beautiful to you.

After a couple of hours had passed you heard rustling behind you. You turned to see China standing there at the entrance of the clearing, staring at you in complete confusion. You blushed getting caught being out so late. You had developed a crush on him, and now thoughts were racing through your head about how he probably thought you were weird.

"Aiyah, _, what are you doing out here? It's the middle of the night." You blushed even more, hoping the darkness would cover it.

"I'm watching the moon." You looked back up at it, trying to ignore the man behind you. After about a minute you heard movement and saw that China had sat down next to you.

"China? What are you-"

"Shh, be quiet. I'm watching the moon, aru." He smiled at you. After your initial shock you smiled back and turned towards the moon once more.

Time passed, and neither of you two said a word. The silence was comfortable instead of awkward, and both of you didn't feel the need to speak. As the hours slipped by you slowly began to lean on China, your eyes growing heavier and heavier. If you had taken the time though, you would have seen the blush that coated his face when you leaned on him.

"_, do you know the legend of Chang'e?" Yawning, you replied with a small 'no'. He kept going.

"Chang'e and her husband Houyi were immortals living in heaven. One day, the ten sons of the Jade Emperor transformed into ten suns, causing the earth to scorch. The Jade Emperor, immediately sought Houyi's help to save the Earth. Houyi had amazing archery skills and shot down nine of the suns, but left one so that the Earth would live. The Jade Emperor was furious that nine of his sons were dead and banished Chang'e and Houyi to live on the Earth as mortals. Chang'e hated the change from immortal to mortal, and so Houyi set out to find the pill of immortality. He searched everywhere until the Queen Mother of the West agreed to give him the pill, but warned him that each person would only need half the pill to become immortal. Houyi having already been known for his deed that saved the Earth, was King. He warned her not to take the pill though, and to enjoy their wealth on Earth. One day though, either purposefully or accidentally, Chang'e swallowed the whole pill. She started to float into the sky because of the overdose. Although Houyi wanted to shoot her in order to prevent her from floating further, he could not bear to aim the arrow at her. Chang'e kept on floating until she landed on the Moon. Now she is what you westerners would refer to as the Moon Goddess. Back on Earth, Houyi ascended towards the sun, and became the Sun God. So Chang'e and Houyi came to represent the yin and yang, of the Moon and the sun." China finished his story off with a yawn. Just over the horizon the sun was starting to make its appearance.

"What….what a nice story…" You said, yawning yourself. At the sight of the sun your eyes slipped closed and you fell into sleep.

China chuckled, you were almost laying on his chest now, snuggled up and looking as cute as one of his pandas. Gently, he picked you up and started carrying you back to his house, letting you catch up on your missing sleep. As he carried you, you clung on to his shirt, just like a child.

He placed you down in bed, covering you well with the blankets. You muttered something unintelligible, causing him to smile. He kissed your forehead, whispering something and left you to your blissfully unaware sleep.

_Wǒ ài nǐ, _._

* * *

><p><em><em>What did you think? Read and review!


End file.
